Hematomas e Manias
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Na noite de S. Valentim, certo Mestre de Poções recebe um curioso e tentador convite. / Pairing: Qual será? Leiam e descubram vocês mesmos… Hihihi…


**Título:** Hematomas e Manias

**Pairing:** Qual será? Leiam e descubram vocês mesmos… Hihihi…

**Sinopse:**

Na noite de S. Valentim, certo Mestre de Poções recebe um curioso e tentador convite.

**Géneros:**

Comédia ; Songfic ; Oneshot.

**Advertências:**

Dom/Sub ; Bondage…

**Classificação:**

Maiores de dezoito

**Disclaimer:**

As personagens de "Harry Potter" são propriedade de JK Rowling;

A música "Hematomas e Manias" é da autoria de Vasco Palmeirim, lançada na Rádio Comercial em 14/02/2017.

A imagem na capa não me pertence.

**Notas:**

Veio um pouco atrasado, mas pelo menos ainda é no mesmo mês.

Espero que se divirtam ainda que seja um pouquinho com esta curta paródia.

**Beta-read**: Clara

* * *

Publicado no Spirit e Nyah! Fanfiction

* * *

**Hematomas e Manias**

_O amor pode ser doce e maroto_

_Vergasta suavemente a nádega do romance_

_Com a tua chibata da paixão_

Fora um dia para esquecer…

As raparigas haviam passado a aula toda a cochichar entre risinhos e com a cabeça nas nuvens, enquanto enviavam miradas nada discretas aos objetos dos seus interesses amorosos, resultando assim em inúmeras, e por vezes até mesmo dolorosas, explosões no interior das masmorras, devido à imensidão de distrações desnecessárias.

O homem suspirou cansadamente, despindo as pesadas capas de tecido e massageando os ombros tensos pela acumulação de stress. Deixou as vestes em cima do encosto da cadeira e dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho, abrindo as múltiplas torneiras que soltavam líquidos de diferentes tonalidades, derivadas das suas respectivas propriedades inerentes, na gigantesca banheira. Testou a temperatura da água com a ponta dos dedos da mão esquerda e de seguida mergulhou os pés no líquido quente e borbulhante pelos sais de banho, sentando-se cuidadosamente para não escorregar, soltando um gemido de satisfação ao sentir os seus cansados músculos relaxarem por fim.

Aqueles fedelhos davam completamente cabo dele com os seus risinhos idiotas e sussurros estapafúrdios… sem esquecer os seus estúpidos chocolates em forma de coração.

Ainda não havia conseguido retirar todos os resquícios do doce do fundo do caldeirão que Pansy Parkinson pegara "emprestado" o fim de semana anterior, numa tentativa (obviamente) falhada de fazer alguns chocolates caseiros para o seu amado Draquinho.

O pobre garoto tivera de ser hospitalizado por suspeita de envenenamento e até à data ainda não haviam conseguido descobrir o que a jovem aluna colocara exatamente na goluseima que lhe enfiara pela goela abaixo, quando este se recusara a consumir o deformado doce de suspeita coloração, que Pansy teimara em chamar chocolate.

_Quando você disse naquele dia_

_Que de facto me queria_

_Para a brincadeira_

Severus saiu do banho, secando-se com uma toalha e pegou no robe que pendia no cabide ao lado da porta.

Já no quarto, preparou-se para vestir o seu confortável pijama, quando os seus olhos deslizaram sobre um envelope com um irrecusável convite, que repousava inocentemente em cima da sua cama e que não havia estado lá antes do seu "curto" banho.

_Eu fui à sua morada_

_Para uma noitada_

_De forrobodó com você_

Perante tão tentadoras palavras, jogou o pijama descuidadamente e dirigiu-se ao armário para selecionar o seu melhor conjunto de roupa, terminando por vestir as suas habituais túnicas negras, uma vez que o seu guarda-roupa não era exatamente o melhor exemplar de variedade de tonalidades.

Com a carta na mão e o seu melhor outfit, o Mestre de Poções rumou rapidamente até ao dormitório da dona de tão sedutora missiva.

_Você lá estava em casa_

_À minha espera_

_E eu não sabia que você era_

_Uma mulher assim_

Frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro, encontrava-se uma mulher madura de beleza clássica.

A face espelhada, resultado de um feitiço élfico, assobiou descaradamente, causando um sorriso ligeiramente arrogante no rosto feminino que outrora portara uma expressão séria e rígida.

― Vai, tigresa, o teu homem aguarda! ― exclamou uma voz masculina oriunda do espelho mágico, soltando um rugido felino.

_A porta abriu e com um sorriso maroto_

_Um pontapé no escroto_

_Você deu em mim_

A porta abriu morosamente ao soar a primeira batida… e uma longa e esbelta perna surgiu pela fresta.

Severus engoliu o excesso de saliva para não cair no cliché de babar em cima da extremidade que balançava sedutoramente, evidenciado a bota de couro negro até ao joelho e a meia de liga com um acabamento rendado, também ela de tonalidade escura.

O Mestre de Poções sem poder conter a excitação nem mais um segundo, colocou a mão na porta, forçando a entrada e jogando a mulher contra a parede, arrancando-lhe um sorriso travesso e ganhando como recompensa uma joelhada certeira na zona mais sensível do seu corpo quente e desejoso.

― Ahã! ― exclamou a tigresa, movendo o dedo indicador de um lado para o outro, em gesto de negação ― Aqui quem manda sou eu, querido… Eu decido com quem quero, quando quero e o que quero. Entendido? ― perguntou num tom de voz aveludado, erguendo o rosto do homem, que caíra ajoelhado no chão por causa da dor, ao colocar o pé debaixo do queixo de Severus e obrigando-o a olhar na sua direção.

― Yes, m'Lady!

_Levou-me para o quarto_

_Sem dizer quase nada_

_Depilou-me com cera_

_Arreou chibatada_

Ao receber a resposta que pretendia, a mulher agarrou-o pelo colarinho e puxou-o em direção ao seu quarto, onde procedeu a deixar as regras daquele jogo bem claras.

― Neste quarto eu sou a tua Rainha e a minha palavra é lei.

― Yes, my Queen! ― respondeu o Mestre de Poções, caindo em cima da cama e sendo desprovisto das suas vestes que voaram pelo quarto em questão de segundos.

― Primeiro de tudo ― começou a dizer ao ver o corpo desnudo do seu escravo ―, eu não sou fã de homens peludos… ― concluiu a misteriosa mulher, deixando a sensação de suspense pairar levemente no ar.

O Professor de Poções arrepiou-se ao pressentir um grande sofrimento no seu caminho.

A mulher abriu uma porta que até agora tinha passado despercebida e retirou um recipiente do armário do quarto-de-banho.

O que se seguiu não é apto para toda a gente, principalmente se forem possuidores de problemas cardíacos.

O grito agónico de Severus ao ter a banda de cera arrancada cruelmente do seu peito exageradamente peludo foi escutado a milhas de distância. Muitos jurariam que esse grito havia sido originado no mesmíssimo Inferno, fruto da tortura do próprio Diabo a alguma pobre alma pecadora.

Quando o pobre homem pensou que era seguro respirar fundo e apreciar o facto de que havia sobrevivido à tortuosa experiência, a tigresa tirou um chicote da gaveta da mesa de cabeceira… Severus quase desmaiou de susto, perguntando-se mentalmente quando poderia por fim suspirar de alívio.

_Algemou-me à cama_

_E eu caí na armadilha_

_Pôs-me um cordão da Tailândia_

_Onde o sol não brilha_

Acabada a sessão de dominação à base de chibatadas, o Mestre de Poções pensou que enfim teria a sua recompensa e poderia rolar pelos lençóis com a sua tigresa até ao nascer do dia, mas…

― Mi…

― Shh! Quem te deu permissão para falar, escravo? ― interrogou a mulher, assegurando-se que as algemas estavam bem fechadas para que o seu amante não pudesse escapar a meio ― A noite ainda é uma criança! ― cantarolou, retirando um chicote com pontas metálicas da gaveta e colocando-o em cima da cama para poder agarrar umas quantas velas que deixou derreter em cima dos mamilos do submisso (à força), que se contorcia dolorosamente contra a cama, fazendo as algemas baterem sonoramente contra a estrutura do móvel.

_Uma louca na cama_

_Como eu nunca vi_

_Você pôs-me coleira_

_Me tratou por "Bobi"_

Ao ver-se livre das ataduras, que haviam prosseguido às algemas numa longa e extenuante, para não mencionar excruciante, sessão de bondage, Severus quase correu em direção à porta rumo à sua tão ansiada liberdade, pouco se importando com o facto de que se encontrava nu e coberto de resquícios de cera.

No entanto, a coleira que descansava agora no seu pescoço, ainda quando não soubesse em que momento a mulher lhe havia colocado tal acessório, estava firmemente ligada a uma trela cuja outra extremidade se encontrava na mão da sua dominadora.

― Onde é que pensas que vais, Bobi?

― A lado nenhum, my Queen ― respondeu o Mestre de Poções com receio de sofrer um destino pior do que o que a mulher já lhe havia dado até então, se esta sequer imaginasse quão arrependido estava de ter aparecido no encontro dessa noite…

_Mas pouco tempo depois_

_Pus fim à brincadeira_

_Quando você foi à cozinha_

_E trouxe a batedeira_

A mulher afastou-se momentaneamente para ir buscar mais uns quantos brinquedos, esquecendo-se de fechar a porta que dava para a sua sala secreta, deixando ver um monte de instrumentos assustadores que quase levaram o Mestre de Poções a implorar por misericórdia.

Pouco depois, a dominadora apareceu com um peculiar conjunto que levou Severus a colocar um travão na brincadeira e correr porta fora como se o Diabo em pessoa o perseguisse.

À medida que corria pela segurança da sua retaguarda, pretendendo manter a sua virgindade anal intacta pelo resto da sua vida, o Mestre de Poções jurou nunca mais voltar a implicar com a Casa dos Leões, pois Minerva McGonagall era sem sombras de dúvidas o seu maior temor como viria a descobrir a próxima vez que se deparasse novamente com um Boggart.

Este deixou de facto, no mínimo, uma "forte impressão" em Severus… Pobrezinho!

_E diz que fui mau_

_Que mereço um tau-tau_

_Anda de saltos em cima de mim_

_Me amarra, me algema, me arranha_

_Estou todo partido neste São Valentim!_


End file.
